Potioned Student
by Avalon.Snape
Summary: A new student arrives at Hogwarts. Severus Snape swears he knows her. Will Severus finally see that there are worse thing than death? Has he found love? Who is she? Is she even who whe says she is? Will she stay? Is she only a figment of Snape's past?


Potioned Student

Severus Snape, the feared and deeply respected potions professor. The golden trio had left Hogwarts for good, however, one remains. Hermione Granger, she had taken up the apprenticeship for Professor McGonagall.

Severus had bought his own pensieve. He was using it to look at his past at Hogwarts. _He was in Potions class. James, Sirius, Peter, and Lupin were sat in front of him. Professor Venice was teaching on veriteserum. A woman, she had black hair that went on to the small of her back, she was beautiful. She sat in front of Sirius with her hand up, anxious to answer a question asked. Sirius had eyes for her. He absolutely loved her. Severus just stared at her hand up in the air, black and silver painted finger nails._

"_Ah, Miss Cile?" Professor Venice picked her to answer the question. Severus was anxious to here her answer. _

"_The potion takes up to one and a half months to brew, Professor." She said. Professor Venice nodded in apprehension and acceptance. He then awarded Slytherin ten points for her correct answer. Severus, mentally, clapped at her victory. _The memory changed. _It was a Saturday, and Severus was in his 3__rd__ year at Hogwarts. He wanted to go outside, by the Black Lake, to read __Potions Anonymous__. He absolutely loved to read. As he sat down he heard laughter. Avalon Cile was being tickled by Sirius. Severus sighed and thought to himself, I have no chance. She is with Sirius who wouldn't love him. Severus sighed again and watched the graceful figure of Avalon through the reflection of the water. She was truly beautiful. Severus could never get over that fact. _The memory changed. _It was now Severus's 4__th__ year at Hogwarts. His heart burned for Avalon. They had yet another potions class together. This time, Avalon sat in front of Severus. Avalon turned around to speak to Severus._

"_Hello, Severus." She said._

"_Good day, Avalon." He replied. "Avalon, I wanted to know if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with-"He was interrupted by an arrogant Sirius. _

"_So, Avalon, wanna to go the Three Broomsticks next Hogsmeade night?" he asked._

"_I'd love to, Sirius." She said with a striking fire in her words that sent shivers down Severus's back._

"_What were you saying, Severus, I'm sorry." She asked._

"_Never mind, it's not important anymore." She sighed and he cried mentally. He was always good at controlling his emotions. Though, now, he was closer to a breakthrough more than ever. _Memory changed. _It was very dark that night. The stars were brighter than what Severus remembered. Too bad they were about to be stained with blood. Three death eaters, Severus and two other people, entered a house that was run down and useless but people lived there none the less. One of the two death eaters opened the door ever so silently. The family was watching a old black and white video. Severus noticed that the family belonged to a member of the ministry. The whole purpose of breaking and entering this house was that there was a document that, if found, could release one of the Dark Lord's death eaters. Severus and one other death eater watched and searched for the document while the other death eater shouted, "Avada Kedevra!" The bodies fell over on the couch when a voice shouted, "I found it! I found the document!" Severus did not know who he was with besides the fact that they were death eaters. He was surprised when the voice that declared they had found the document was a female's voice. One he remembered, loved once, and cherished. Without thinking, he hugged her. He remembered her touch, none other than Avalon Cile. _The memory ended.

It was another beginning of a year. All professors seated at the staff table. Hermione sat next to Severus. Dumbledore in the middle of the table as always. The first years all lined up waiting for Minerva to call there names to be sorted. She called a girl up. Severus couldn't help but stare at her. He looked way when he realized what he was doing.

"Hmm, very difficult. You seem somewhat familiar. Oh, well. You posses a trait for all four houses-bravery for Gryffindor, smarts for Ravenclaw, kindness for Hufflepuff, and cunningness and slyness for Slytherin. Well, you better be, Slytherin!" when the sorting hat shout the house this girl would be in, everyone from the Slytherin table cheered. Severus was clapping his hands; he never did that that excitedly for a student before. Every time Severus looked at that girl, to whom he failed to catch the name to, she took him back down memory lane. He felt connected to her, like he knew her.

The very next day, Slytherin had double potions with the Gryffindors. Severus's only reason for not hating the current position he was in, was the fact that he'd be seeing that girl and finally getting to see and say her name.

Severus walked in his room and glowered at the new years. He quickly spotted that girl. He then searched his desk for the attendance papers. He called out every one of there names and stopped at Ariel Cile. She shouted here. He was speechless. He decided he couldn't dwell on that fact now. He went on to introduce them to potions. The class was eventually over,

"Miss Cile, may I speak to you in my office?" he sternly asked. She nodded in reply while receiving a lot of concerned looks from her classmates. They had all, apparently, heard how nasty and mean Snape could be. Ariel made her way to Severus's desk.

"Yes, Professor, you wanted to see me?" she said. Severus turned around in his chair. Before speaking, he studied her face. He thought, I know her, I have to. He then turned to speak.

"Would you, perhaps have any relation to," he hesitated to say her name. "To Avalon Cile?"

"Oh, no. I don't know my parents, Professor." She stated. He nodded in understanding. He then motioned for her to go. Ariel felt bubbly and as if something was wrong with her stomach. Severus noticed her rapid skin color change from a healthy tan to a pallid pale, similar to Severus's own skin color.

"Miss Cile?" he asked not knowing what to do. She asked, "Professor, may I use your bathroom?!" she had to say this fast. He nodded yes, in shock. She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. He decided to stand outside the door. He heard faint gasps and little screams. He got worried. He burst open the door and stood shocked. There, in his bathroom stood a fully grown, very beautiful woman. He blinked a couple times before she noticed he was staring at her. She, too, stood wide eyed. He choked, "A-Avalon?" he was flabbergasted. She nodded yes in reply. She took out her wand and gave it a wave. A wave of green, black, and silver dust came over her and, when it dissolved, she stood in a silver dress that draped the tops of her feet complete with a black sash she wore as a belt. Severus stood in awe. This was is school crush, and she was standing here, in his bathroom.

"Severus, I," she was interrupted. Severus motioned her to come sit next to him on his couch in his private rooms. He looked at her, she hadn't changed at all. He motioned for her to explain for he was at a loss for words.

"Severus, I know you are under shock. But, you remembered me! You didn't forget. Severus," she took his hand, "I'm sorry for what happened in all our years at Hogwarts. I was daft, and I didn't realize you noticed me. Truth is, I actually liked you, Severus. I love you." She explained.

"So, you show up here as a student? I knew I knew you somewhere. Your voice, the way you moved, the way my heart burned whenever I set eyes on you. But, why? Why are you here?" Severus asked.

"To see you. To tell you I loved you. The only reason I let Sirius do what he did to me was to make you jealous. I take it that it obviously worked. So, I took some pollyjuice potion of the girl I was back in Hogwarts. That is why the Sorting Hat recognized me. Severus, are you upset?"

"I am just, very speechless; and that doesn't happen to a lot. Avalon, I, too, loved you at Hogwarts and I was very unable to let that go. You are the only one I've ever felt anything for." Severus replied.

"What about Lily Evans now Potter?" she asked, making Severus uneasy.

"She was merely a friend, the only one I had besides my death eater friends. She stopped being my friend after I called her a mudblood." Explained Severus.

"Severus, you didn't call her a mudblood. You called me a mudblood." She explained. He gave a confused look. She elaborated. "I knocked her out, brewed some pollyjuice potion, and took some of her hair. I posed as Lily when I tried to save you. Lily soon woke and people told her you called her a mudblood. I couldn't do it as myself for I had a reputation to hold at that time. I regret that I didn't do it as myself. I love you, Severus. I do hope I have made that clear." She said, passionately. Severus didn't know what to say. His only love was here, pouring her heart out to him. What was he to do? Avalon got closer and put her arm around Severus's back. Her touch, to him, sent a very satisfying electric shock through his body. He loved her, beyond the shadow of a doubt, he loved her. He couldn't help himself. He took her wrists, palm up, and pulled her up. Her legs were weak. He pulled her closer and engulfed her in a very wonderful kiss, one that words fail to describe. After about three minutes, Severus broke the kiss. He still had one unanswered question. But Avalon beat him to it.

"Yes, love, Albus knows. He helped supply the pollyjuice potion for me." She said. He nodded in understanding. He then removed the apparation protection charm from Hogwarts so that they could apparate straight out of Hogwarts. He took hold of her waist and a loud crack sounded that woke no body. They then found themselves at the Black Lake. There, they talked and talked about their past and when their death eater days were strong. Severus had her in his arms, they fell asleep underneath a tree by the Black Lake. They dreamed the same dream, of a live together.

Severus woke up first. He started to believe that is was all just a dream when he heard a woman sigh and something move. He looked down only to find a sleeping Avalon curled up into his side fast asleep. He smiled at himself, knowing he has his love and would never let her go nor fail to ever emphasize on how much he loved her. He felt her stir then heard her say, "Severus?" he saw her open her eyes, they were black. "I am here. How are you?" he said. "Wonderful, Severus. You know, you make a great pillow." She said, barely audible. She laughed at herself. Severus could tell that, by her stupidity, she was still half asleep and knew not what she was saying. He smirked at her. Even when she was barely conscious he loved her. Severus found that he actually slept pretty well. For him, that doesn't happen much. He moved to his feet and helped Avalon up as well. Before they went inside, he kissed her good morning. He loved having someone that he could love and be loved back. He loved having someone he could kiss and not be sued or killed. He loved it. To Severus, it was amazing how fast this all happened. It was like a blink of an eye. Though, Severus had waited long enough for Avalon.

Severus walked Avalon back to the castle.

"Severus, there is something you should know." She said. Severus gave a concerned look that told Avalon to be warned. He motioned her to say what needed to say.

"Severus, I cannot stay here. I am needed else where. I am sorry." She was in tears. She loved him and now she didn't know how long it would be before she would see him again. He didn't know what had just happened. They were just happily kissing not too long ago, now she was telling him she couldn't stay? He's getting mixed signals here!

"Avalon, why? Who else needs you more than I?! I love you, I have just found, just got you back! And, now you're telling me you must leave! You should have just never come if you were going to hurt me like this. I should've known better than to trust you. I am willing to bet twenty galleons that Sirius put you up to this, why else would you have kissed. No one would ever do such a thing." He kicked himself mentally for saying this. Did he really wish to hate her for hurting him like this? She was in hysterics.

"Severus, no! I never meant to really hurt you like this! I love you more than ever. I really don't wish to go. I am glad that I came to see you, but I don't know when I'll be back!" she said this in between sobs.

"I have only just found you, and you expect me to think it okay for you to up and leave?! I do not wish to part with you. I-I love you, Avalon Cile. You truly are the best thing that has ever happened to me, by far. Don't leave me." He pleaded. This was not like Severus to get on bended knee and beg for a woman to stay.

"I'm sorry, Severus." She apologized. Severus had had enough of this. He took her into him and gave her one last kiss. As they were kissing, it started to rain. They continued for five minutes. Severus eventually broke the kiss.

"If you really must go, walk away now before I go mad and lock you up." He said. He did not laugh because he was being quite serious.

"I love you, Severus Snape. I will see you again, I swear it. I will not die without not seeing you one last time." With that, in the rain, she took off her shoes and ran. Her silver dress blended in with the rain making it hard to see her. Severus stood, flabbergasted at what just happened. He had let the only woman he ever loved slip through his long, pallid fingers. Severus was soaked with tears and rain. He didn't bother to put a charm around him to protect him from the lightning and the rain. He didn't even bother to dry himself as he entered Hogwarts. He got very confused looks from his students. On his way to the dungeons, he met none other than Hermione Granger.

"Um…Professor? Are you well?" she asked. He nodded as if he were drunk (he isn't though, lol). He then collapsed. Hermione cast a levitating spell on him and took him to his chambers.

He woke up with a terrible head ache. He found Hermione reading his books with a coffee in hand. He also found he had a warm clothe on his head.

"Miss Granger, what, may I ask, are you doing in my chambers?" he asked.

"Professor, you passed out in the 4th corridor when I was talking to you. You were rain soaked. I don't know what you were doing outside. We had severe lightning, Professor! Oh, well, how are you now?" she asked.

"Fine. Do leave me in peace. I wish to get in the shower." He demanded. She nodded and left. As she turned to leave, Severus shouted thanks but then kicked himself mentally for doing so.

We stumbled his way into his bathroom. The walls were stone and gray. There was one candle lit, giving off a vanilla coconut fragrance. He undressed and got in his shower. He fell and skinned up his legs really bad. The blood ran down the stone wall. He took his finger along where the blood was on the wall. He examined it thoroughly. He thought, that's only half the blood I owe to about a million people. He stood up, feeling the pain as he did so. He made both his hands make a fist. He then ran them down the stone wall fast. He cut his knuckles. His fingers and hands were all bloody. He turned the water on and sat in his tub. He cried. The water stung his cuts. He now hated himself for cutting himself. He convinced himself successfully that he cut himself for Avalon. He was so depressed. She had said that she would see him again, when? She was younger than him, what if he died first? He finished his shower. He got himself dressed and brushed his teeth. He stared at himself in the mirror. He saw a coward, a death eater, a murderer, and worse alive. He thought he was stupid for wishing himself dead just over a woman. He made his way to his bed. He had night mares periodically. Tonight, his night mare was today all over again.

He woke, only to face another day without Avalon Cile, his love.

Author's note- Hi! I had so much fun writing this. There will be a sequel. This is my actual first story, so please review and tell me what you wish to see in the next one. I will consider using your ideas. Also, I do not own any of the characters, only Avalon Cile she was my own creation. The rest of the characters belong to the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling.


End file.
